


夜

by Byrnes



Category: Historical RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byrnes/pseuds/Byrnes
Summary: It's about the friendship between Emerson and Thoreau. They have a brief chat with each other one night.





	夜

“拉尔夫，我不喜欢聚会上的那些人。”当爱默生送走所有客人，来到后院时，梭罗正躺在躺椅上，闭着眼睛对他说出这句话。  
“他们都是杰出的改革者，其中一些确实有很好的想法。”爱默生认真地答道，抬头看着那个沐浴在月光之下的身影——聚会进行到一半时，他就一言不发地离席了。  
“和他们说话，我还不如回去逗逗门前的那几只野鸡。”梭罗打了一个哈欠，懒懒地说。  
爱默生走过去，拉起他的一条手臂：“朋友，快起来吧，再这样躺着会感冒的。”  
“不知道你有没有听说过一句话：一个人说得越多，他的——我今晚住哪？”梭罗借着他的力站起身，像喝醉  
了一样喃喃地说。  
“我家，老地方。”爱默生毫不在意地架着他往屋里走。  
“哦。我想说的是——他的头脑就越是空空如也。”  
爱默生一路把他架进了专门为他准备的房间，两人一起在沙发上坐下。  
“亨利，你喝酒了吗？”爱默生看着歪倒在自己身边的人。  
“不，完全没有。”梭罗口齿清晰地回应道。  
“但你看上去不是很清醒。”爱默生担心地伸手探了探他的额头，还好，没有发烧。  
“我这是对蠢人过敏。”梭罗下意识地挥开他的手，说：“每当这个时候，我都会庆幸自己有一个心智健全的朋友。”  
爱默生看了看自己被打下来的手，没有说话。  
“老师，我有的时候真的很佩服你，居然还能和救济院那帮人打交道……”梭罗自顾自地说，“那帮人每次来到我的木屋，我都恨不得跳进瓦尔登湖里躲起来。”  
梭罗叫自己“老师”的次数少得可以用一只手数过来，爱默生有些惊讶，但还是一本正经地回答道：“毕竟是在社会关系上有交往的人，总不能放着不管。”  
“你真应该也去森林的小木屋里过过日子，”梭罗冷哼道，“那时你就会发现，人类最好的同伴是孤独。”  
“有时人类不能抛弃一切的。”  
爱默生说出这句话后，本以为梭罗会大加驳斥，没想到他沉默了一会儿，低声道：“你说的没错，老师。”  
“不过，我应该把达到那种境界当作毕生的追求。”他又接着说，“我希望有一天，可以变得像瓦尔登湖一样深沉而丰饶。”  
“不要走得太远了，亨利。”爱默生拍了拍梭罗的肩，出声捉醒道。  
“我支持你去做任何你想做的事，但如果你有一天累了，请一定要回到我身边。”他的声音是熟悉的温柔而坚定，“你那如宝石一般璀璨的灵魂，我不希望瓦尔登湖……不希望这个自然夺走它。”  
“拉尔夫，就是因为有你这样的人，才害得我不得不在自然和朋友之中做出抉择……”梭罗抱怨着，抬起湛蓝色的惺忪眸子看向眼前的人。  
“你想选哪个？自然，还是朋友？”爱默生回看着那双眼眸，用自己都没察觉到的急切声音问。  
“我不知道，拉尔夫……”梭罗用迷茫的样子摇了摇头，伸手推开他靠得过近的肩膀，“别这样看着我……”  
然后他站起身，伸个了个懒腰，去灭桌上的瓦斯灯。  
“你出去吧，我好累，先睡了。”


End file.
